


accidental beginning

by turningpage



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Name Calling, car crash, forget who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningpage/pseuds/turningpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he didn't want to forget. he was going to stop. he lost control.</p><p>when it came to choosing to remember, or choosing louis, he chose louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	accidental beginning

            “Why couldn’t you fucking just stand up for me? You heard what they were fucking saying about us and me, and all you could do was just stand there?! Why the fuck am I even with a man that doesn’t care about his relationship enough to defend it?!” Louis yelled, grabbing his hair with one hand and trying to pull at his collar with the other.

            “All I do is stand up for you! You’re such a fucking child that you can’t even fucking talk for yourself! Louis is hurt? Okay, Harry will fix it. Louis doesn’t get what he wants? Okay, Harry will give it to him. Why can’t you fucking do anything for yourself?!” Harry loudly replied, letting it all out, letting himself talk without a filter.

            “Is that how you see it? Because I see it as you taking me out with your friends and them hating me. I see it as you looking at me like I’m always in your way, like you have better things to do. Do you even fucking like me? Or do you just like having someone for a good fuck whenever you want it?!” He felt as if he was drowning. The love of his life was slipping away. They always fought, but why didn’t this fight feel like the others? Why did this fight feel more _real_?

            “Giving that you’re such a fucking slut, always ready for some dick. Always ready to be taken advantage of, maybe you’re right!” Harry yelled back, knowing as soon as the words were out of his mouth that something had broken. Something between them had broken.

            “That’s it. I can’t fucking do this.” Louis said, heading to the kitchen to grab his keys.

            “What… what are you doing Louis? Where are you going?” Harry asked, following him. The worry in his stomach was growing, he knew how sensitive Louis was. _Why the_ fuck _would he call him a slut?_

“You’d just love for me to drive to the edge of the town wouldn’t you? Wouldn’t you just fucking love for me to forget all of this? Because I fucking would.”  
  

            Harry’s heart crumbled. _The edge of the town._ The edge of the down was where you go to forget things. It was where you started over. As soon as you passed the city limits you forgot everything about yourself. You forgot your name, your past, your interests and hobbies, and you forgot your loved ones.

            Louis headed to their backdoor, towards his car.

            “Baby! No, no baby that’s not what I fucking want. Baby please, baby, stop! Louis, Louis I love you so much please, please fucking don’t… I can’t fucking lose you. I can’t fucking lose you.” Harry said, running after Louis. Harry could feel the unfamiliar feeling of tears, tears welling up in his eyes.

            He watched Louis get in the car with tears in his eyes. He watched Louis start the car, on the way to the end, or beginning of sorts.

            As Harry watched Louis back out of the driveway, he ran back inside to find his keys to his own car. As soon as he saw them he ran back, practically lunging into his car.

            He knew where Louis would go. He knew his favorite route to the edge. Louis and Harry used to like to go to the edge and sit on the back of one of their cars. They would look at the road to the next town, and just think about life together. No words needed to be spoken. They would just be together. That was all they needed.

            Harry hit the gas as hard as he could, backing out of the driveway and following Louis. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Louis; he was the first on Harry’s speed-dial.

            “Please fucking answer. Please fucking answer. Louis I’m so sorry. Please just answer.” He mumbled into the ringing phone.

            “Heyo! You’ve got Louis ‘ere! Please leave a message and I’ll get back to ya whenever I feel like it! Thanks!” he heard Louis familiar voicemail.

            “Fuck!” Harry yelled, hanging up the phone and throwing it into the passenger’s seat. He punched the steering wheel and screamed. He screamed as loud as he could. He screamed for Louis. He screamed for himself.

            All he could think about was what he had done as he drove the familiar path to the edge. Soon enough he could see Louis car; he knew from the stupid football stickers on the back window.

            He sped up and reached for his phone at the same time. _If only he could ring Louis._

            He gave up on finding the phone and followed Louis, driving with him and trying to get his attention.

            They drove together for a few miles. It felt like an eternity for Harry, with many different thoughts racing through his mind. _Would Louis really do it? Did he really mess up this bad? Would Louis stop?_

            He was in the lane next to Louis’. However, Louis windows were tinted, so Harry wasn’t able to see him, even though he tried so hard.

            Soon enough he could see a sign up the road. He knew what it was. _You’re leaving Wickiney, population of 200,000._

The sign was barely visible, at least half of a mile away. But that was too close.

            Harry willed for Louis to slow down. He prayed to a god he didn’t believe in. He promised to no one that he would be a better boyfriend. He would be a better spouse. He would be a better human. _Just give him his Louis. Save his Louis._

            He couldn’t think of anything else, and as the sign was getting eerily close, the car next to him slowed down. His thoughts stopped, with only one thing running through his mind: _Louis is slowing down. I have my Louis. My Louis will be okay._

Harry slowed down his own car, and started to pull over, thinking that Louis would follow. When he came to a complete stop, he looked for Louis car.

            He looked to Louis car and saw it almost at a stop. He saw the car slowly start to pull over. Then he saw the car speed up. The sign was less than a quarter mile away. _Why is Louis speeding up?!_

Louis car started swerving on the road, speeding uncontrollably. And Harry watched.

            Harry watched the only thing that mattered to him leave him. He knew Louis was no longer in control of the car. He watched Louis car pass the sign, and start slowing down. And finally, he watched the car stop.

            “No! Louis! My Louis!” he yelled as he threw himself out of his car. He screamed into the night at he ran, he ran to the sign. He ran to the edge.

            As he came up to the city limit. He stopped, his eyes still on Louis car. _Why isn’t Louis getting out? Louis is hurt._

            And he crossed the line. He ran across the line, and forgot what he was thinking about. Suddenly, his mind was clear. But Harry saw a crashed car, and ran to it. _I hope no one’s hurt. I hope it’s not a family._ he thought.

            He opened the driver’s door, and saw a hurt boy that looked to be about his age. He pulled the boy out and looked for a phone to call an ambulance with.

**Author's Note:**

> so, i wrote this. i hope you like it. this wasn't originally my idea: idea credit to @.WORLDLWT on twitter
> 
> if you like it, say something nice. you can find me on twitter at @.braidedlou
> 
> thanks


End file.
